twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Storytellers
Stephenie Meyer and Lionsgate have partnered with Facebook to release five to six short Twilight Films: "The Storytellers: New Creative Voices of the Twilight Saga". Kristen Stewart, Stephenie Meyer, "Twilight" director Catherine Hardwicke, actor Kate Winslet, "Frozen" director Jennifer Lee, producer Cathy Schulman, Ocatavia Spencer, and Julie Bowen were on a panel of judges to pick woman directors to make the films. The films took place in the Twilight universe, with Twilight characters. Actors from the original movies are not expected to be in the short films—although there were rumors that Kristen Stewart may appear in the films. Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullan) joked that he hoped they would not give his part away. Lionsgate said it will spend a "significant" amount of money on the short films. Will there be a sixth Twilight full length movie? Lionsgate vice chairperson Michael Burns said the five short films project "... is just a beginningKevin Craig West a template if you will. You can probably guess what might be coming next." Popular speculation is that a sixth Twilight movie would center around Renesmee and Jacob's relationship. The short Twilight films were to be released on Facebook in 2015. "We think Facebook is a great way for us to introduce the world of "Twilight" to a whole new audience while re-energizing existing fans," said Burns. Women in Film organization is supporting the Twilight short films. "The female voice is something that has become more and more important to me as I've worked in the film industry," Stephenie Meyer said. Seven films were released on the Facebook account on July 13th, 2015. The Films We've Met Before :Directed by: Yulin Kuang :Cast: Maddisyn Carter (Mary Alice Brandon), Liam Johnson (Jasper Whitlock) & Devereau Chumrau (Betty) In WE'VE MET BEFORE, Alice and Jasper meet for the first time… or so it would seem. As the conversation evolves, the history of their true and everlasting love is coyly revealed. Masque :Directed by: Cate Carson :Cast: Sara Akay (Esme Cullen), James Physick (Carlisle Cullen), Sal Rendino (Mr. Brant), Mary Kehoe (Claire Brant), Alexander Gauthier (Teddy), Eddie Troy (Charles Evenson), David Reid (Butler), Tony Ramos Stevens (Mr. Stevens), Kimberly Mulhauser (Julia Brant), Matthew Belcher (Dr. Smith) After her transformation, Esme's struggle to overcome her craving for human blood is only intensified by the painful memories of her tragedy-ridden past. In MASQUE, Carlisle helps Esme find hope for the future… and maybe even a family. The Mary Alice Brandon File :Directed by: Kailey and Samantha Spear :Cast: Paloma Kwiatkowski (Mary Alice Brandon), Michael Hogan (The Doctor), Eileen Pedde (The Nurse), John Emmet Tracy (Edgar John Brandon), Barbara Beall (Lillian Brandon), Emma Tremblay (Young Alice), Erin Boyes (Anna-Marie Brandon), Audrey Smallman (Cynthia Brandon), Jade Hudema (Strange Man), Jodi Pongratz (Patient) Set as a moody period drama with a pinch of Gothic mystery, THE MARY ALICE BRANDON FILE explores Alice's resilient spirit as her dark past is revealed. Sunrise :Directed by: Amanda Tasse :Cast: Arash Marandi (Benjamin), Natasha Bassett (Tia), Davis Cleveland (Young Benjamin), Sofia Checchi (Young Tia), Noshir Dalal (Amun), David Fraioli (Uncle) Terrified that his own special power has caused so much harm, Benjamin turns away from the world. SUNRISE details Benjamin's return to his human roots, where he can no longer hide from the girl that stole his heart long ago. Consumed :Directed by: Maja Fernqvist :Cast: Elizabeth Kenney (Jane), Zach Shearon (Alec), Jessica Park (Mother), Jeff Riberdy (Aro), Alyssa Emily Marvin (Young Jane), Pharaohe Rosado (Young Alec), Joe Krieg (Bully #1), Christian Feuker (Bully #2), Bartek Swymanski (Bully #3), Monica Larson (Beth), Lynne Jordan (Kate), Caitlin Bliss (Village Mother), Emmy Pieklo (Daughter), Scott Kozel (John), Justin L. Wilson (William) CONSUMED is the emotional story of Jane's past. Like her brother Alec, Jane was always "special," but in their quaint hamlet, their specialness inspires scorn and has terrible consequences until a mysterious stranger comes along and takes an unusual interest in them. Turncoats :Directed by: Lindsey Hancock Williamson :Cast: Christine Dye (Hilde), Gabrielle Marie Miller (Lottie), Ian Shepard (Garrett), Justin Rose (Carlisle Cullen), Tommy Gatton (Handsome Soldier), Robert Singleton (Commanding Officer) Set against the backdrop of the American Revolution, TURNCOATS explores the characters and events that forged Garrett and Carlisle's enduring friendship. The Groundskeeper :Directed by: Nicole Eckenroad :Cast: Kevin Craig West (Kumboh), Sara Yoko Howard (Mary Alice Brandon), Sophie Labell (Victoria), Jesse Lehman (James), Linda Manning (Night Matron), Patrick Herndon (Jasper Whitlock) In THE GROUNDSKEEPER, Alice and her fearless confidante grapple with the grave choices they are forced to make when a unique kind of hunter has Alice in his sights. External links *Facebook Twilight Short Films Category:The Storytellers